1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of performing short-range radio communication, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
Mobile terminals capable of performing short-range radio communication and methods for controlling the same are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.